Amargo
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:BlackwaterLemon:. Jacob y Leah saben por experiencia propia que el dolor es amargo, pero mezclado con el sabor salado de la piel ajena, se vuelve muy soportable.


_Regalo de navidad 2009 para la linda Maia, deseandole que empiece un nuevo y maravilloso año para ella._

_Blackwater porque esta pairing dominará el mundo, situado entre el tercer y el cuarto libro._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Amargo .:**_  
_

Amargo, el dolor era amargo. Leah lo sabía, había tenido tiempo suficiente para degustarlo en todas sus manifestaciones.

Pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo, Leah, contrario a lo que todos pensaran, no lo graba acostumbrarse al dolor. Este la reducía cada noche, encerrada en su alcoba, a una imagen que más parecía la de una niña pequeña abandonada bajo la lluvia que la de una chica de casi veinte años.

El maldito dolor era un resquemor constante en el fondo de su cerebro, e imágenes donde se veía a sí misma sonriendo como si todo fuera rosado en el condenado mundo. Imágenes que odiaba, porque no podía reconocerse en ellas; esa no era Leah Clearwater, era una chica estúpida con una vida perfecta, con un padre, con un novio, con pensamientos privados y ovulación cada mes. Una chica a la que Leah odiaba profundamente, porque rota por dentro, sabía que no podría nunca ser como ella.

Y las malditas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez. Tal vez debería alquilar una película nueva para su cine mental.

Siempre pensó, siempre les reprochó a todos, que no podían entender cómo se sentía ese dolor en su pecho, incluso aunque pudieran ver sus pensamientos.

Luego le ocurrió a Jacob, y su tristeza por la pérdida e inminente muerte de la pequeña zorra Swan se arrastraba por la conciencia colectiva como una enfermedad, del mismo modo como lo habían hecho antes el odio y la frustración de Leah.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos descubrieron que a lo mejor, el dolor era como el café sin azúcar. Algunas personas lo encontraban delicioso a pesar de su sabor amargo.

Al principio, hundidos cada uno en su propio dolor, sólo escupían ácido venenoso cual tan odiadas sanguijuelas, palabras hirientes que eran como sal en las heridas siempre abiertas de ambos. Discusiones más fuertes cada vez, palabras cada vez más duras, confrontaciones que acabaron yéndose a los golpes, aunque uno fuera un chico y el otro una chica.

Y un beso furioso otorgado sin verdadero deseo, sólo por un desafío, casi como un castigo por un nuevo golpe, y pronto ya nada era lo mismo.

Amargo, el dolor era amargo, pero por algún motivo ambos habían aprendido a apreciarlo cuando lo mezclaban con el sabor salado del cuerpo del otro.

Y no era que se fuera, ahí estaba siempre, pero degustarlo en compañía lo hacía interesante (si esa era una buena manera de decirlo), Sam dejaba de parecer tan guapo, y Bella tan especial. Juntos podían reírse de ellos mismos sin sentirse ofendidos por una burla ajena, y podían también dejar correr las lágrimas sin vergüenza por sentir debilidad.

Sus cuerpos eran un desahogo, casi no había palabras porque no eran necesarias, ambos sabían lo que querían y nunca pedían más, besos y caricias que preferían mantener en privado cuando los demás estaban cerca, gemidos y gruñidos, salvajismo a flor de piel, sangre que dejaba de fluir rápido, y ellos rogaban que las heridas internas sanaran igual de pronto, pero como no era posible, seguían fusionándose en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando sobre la piel del otro las huellas de su odio y saboreando el amargo sabor del dolor en su boca y en la ajena, cada día, sin esperanza ya de que algún día supiera dulce de nuevo, pero rogando eso sí, siempre y en secreto, jamás tener que dejar de degustar ese sabor amargo y salado de la piel del otro, que hacía que cuando estuvieran juntos, al menos sólo en esos momentos, doliera un poco menos.

Pero el sabor, ese resquemor amargo, jamás acababa de irse.

* * *

_Me encantó haber escrito este fic, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado del mismo modo, y me premien con un review, que no les cuesta y a mí me hace sentir muy bien._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
